1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system, communication terminal, information processing apparatus, control method, and storage medium storing a program, capable of near field wireless communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a mobile communication terminal apparatus is known to perform short distance wireless communication in addition to communication via a communication network. A partner communication apparatus in short distance wireless communication is, for example, a mobile communication terminal apparatus or MFP (Multi Function Printer), and transmits/receives image data and the like. At this time, short distance wireless communication is sometimes performed by two communication methods in order to implement efficient communication by taking account of the communication speed and operability. For example, pieces of information of a communication target apparatus necessary for the second short distance wireless communication method are transmitted/received by the first short distance wireless communication capable of reliably specifying a communication partner, and high-speed communication is performed by the second short distance wireless communication method using the pieces of information (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-166538).
The first short distance wireless communication method is, for example, NFC (Near Field Communication), and the second short distance wireless communication method is, for example, Bluetooth® or a wireless LAN. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-166538 proposes a printer which first transmits the communication method and cryptographic method of the next communication by NFC, then switches the communication, and prints by using the second communication method. The processing of performing pairing by the first short distance wireless communication method and then switching the communication to the second short distance wireless communication method is called a handover. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-60526 discloses a technique of transmitting a BD address and link key in Bluetooth using an auxiliary communication unit such as a non-contact IC module, and then performing communication using Bluetooth.
However, security may be poor in the use of a method of saving, in a storage unit, the result of communication using an auxiliary communication unit such as a non-contact IC module, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-60526. A memory accessory to a non-contact IC reader/writer is designed so that it can be used even upon power-off. This memory is vulnerable to piracy or alteration because it takes only a low-level security measure in comparison with a main memory capable of complicated CPU control. That is, since the non-contact IC module is used, this memory reacts to a read/write request from an arbitrary apparatus and allows an arbitrary user to access data saved in the storage unit. For example, when a malicious user accesses the storage unit by using a non-contact IC reader/writer mounted in a mobile phone, information about the BD address and link key in Bluetooth may be stolen.